I Miss you, My Childhood Friend
by I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA
Summary: A blind girl who was adopted by a rich man, soon finds herself tangled in a love story with a childhood friend she came to know when she was a child. ICHIGO x RUKIA Chapter 8: ARGUMENTS uploaded!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**A/N**

Disclaimer: I NEVER OWNED BLEACH. If I DID own Bleach, I'll make Ichigo marry Rukia. And then I'll draw myself in the manga getting married with BYAKUYA XD

Summary: She was blind. Got adopted by a rich man, finding her a donor for her blindness. Then, she meets a friend. Now, she can see, but she had always wished to see her "friend" again.

**WARNING:** Edited Version of Chapter 1 (Introduction)

**xxxxxxxxx**

Ah. Sunlight. Yes. I can see the light from the windows of my bedroom. Such a great scene, everyday, waking up and seeing lots of things. I am truly amazed at how this world keeps things on moving. Since I was blind when I was born, even my parents refused to take care of me. But, for some unknown reason, a rich man adopted me when he saw me on the road.

_Flashback_

_BEEP! BEEP!  
I heard the sound of cars. _

_I wonder what's happening. Since I cannot see anything, I wonder why those sounds are so near me? Could it be that I'm the cause of those sounds? Must be because I'm going to get bumped by a car, as what my siblings have wanted to happen to me. Who cares, I'm just a blind girl who can't do anything right._

_"Are you hurt, little girl?", a strict, yet gentle voice said. It's the first time I heard someone talked to me with such kindness. I like this feeling. It's the feeling I have never felt before. Just then, I felt myself crying, I don't know why I cried. I just did. Then, I felt my breath becoming heavy. I don't know what happened next.  
_

_I heard voices. _

_"Are the files done?"_

_"Not yet, Kuchiki-sama. We need the name of the child."_

_"Ah, yes. Her name. I actually have not asked her yet. But, if I found out that she has no name, I'll call you and just put "Rukia Kuchiki" on her files. Understood?"_

_"Hai, Kuchiki-sama."_

_It's that voice again. Yet, it had become so strict now. Files? I've heard what files are before, and documents, too. But what are those files for?_

_"What's your name, child?", it's that voice again. Now, it has become gentle again. What is my name? I have already forgotten my name. Since I've been thrown away by my families, I never try to remember the name they had given. They had given me a name, yes. But all the things I experienced from them are.. are.. those are the memories I never want to remember again. Yes, I threw all my memories, even my name away._

_"Who are you?", was the reply I gave to "him"._

_"You're not yet answering my question. What's your name? And well, I am, rather, I adopted you since yesterday. Call me your "nii-sama"."_

_"Nii-sama? Hai.. nii - sama.. I, I don't know what my name is."_

_"Have you any memory?"_

_"Memories? I.. I don't know.. "_

_"Then I shall call you Rukia. Once your files are done, you will be called Rukia Kuchiki. And I noticed. Are you blind? Can't you see?"_

_"Nii..sama.. I can't see anything. Ever since I came to this world.. I am blind, yes, Nii-sama, I'm blind."_

_"Well then, I'll surely find a donor for you so don't worry."_

_I'm adopted. Adopted to a very caring family. _

_"Arigatou, Nii-sama", and with that, I smiled.  
_

_End of Flashback._

**_xxxxxxxx_**

I think it took a month or two for "Nii-sama" to find a donor for me. And those months, while waiting for a donor, Nii-sama took me to places I have never been before. He even took me to a park where I even got lost. I remember hearing him tell me to stay there in a certain place for a while so I nodded. It took him a long time to return to my side so I decided to take a stroll until I felt some people bumped me. Not some people, _a lot _of them. That's when I realized that I can't go back where I first was. Since I'm blind, I keep on shouting "Nii-sama! Nii-sama.. where are you?" And it seems that no one is minding me. I'm used to it. No one minds a blind girl, actually. And then, someone talked to me. He is the second nicest person I have ever met.

_Flashback_

_"Oi, who are you? Stop shouting will you, or are you lost?"_

_I turned around guessing this person is there. Then I heard him talk again. Since he sounds more masculine than my voice, I concluded that he's a boy._

_"Oi, don't you turn around from me, chibi. I'm here at your front!"  
_

_Chibi?! Who is a chibi? ME? I never wanted to be called chibi. I have a name, a name that my Nii-sama had given me. So I answered back._

_"Chibi? I am not a chibi! Just because you're a boy does not mean you can call a blind girl like me a chibi!"_

_"Ah, so you're lost, eh? What's your name?"_

_"Say sorry first! Say sorry for calling me a chibi!"_

_"Agghh, such a noisy girl. Hai, Hai, Gomen, gomen. So, what's your name?"_

_"Rukia Kuchiki. How about you?"_

_"Kuchiki? You mean, you're from that family? You're living with Kuchiki Byakuya, the richest man in this town!?"_

_"Eh? Nii-sama is that famous?"_

_"Nii-sama?! So you're his sister but I've never heard of you. By the way, I'm Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's be friends, alright and I'll help you look for your "Nii-sama" "_

_"A-Arigatou, Ichigo", then I smiled.  
_

_End of Flashback_

**_xxxxxxxx_**

It's that time when I felt something that I have never felt before. It's not even the same feeling as when I met Nii-sama. I wonder just what it really is? And for some reasons, I want to feel that again. He seems to be a rude person to me at first, but when he helped me find Nii-sama, while walking, he keeps on talking and I can say that he's a very cheerful person. How lucky, he must have been living a happy life. Somehow, I wish to meet him again and see how he looks like.

And now, I am really grateful to Nii-sama. Because of him, I can see now. So, in return, I have to keep my grades in school high. I want to be someone that Nii-sama will be proud of.

Someday, he said, I might just be the one to run the Kuchiki Company. I really love my Nii-sama. He is the most wonderful person ever. Because of all the kindness he had given me, every time I am with him, I feel so happy,like I have been reborn anew.

So, another day had begun again. Well, I gotta get ready for breakfast and school. I hope something exciting will happen today. And I am hoping to meet... to meet... Ichigo again since he's the only friend I've ever had. But now that I am a bit older than before, I guess he already forgot about me. I might just be a useless person in his life. I wonder how long it has been, since I last talked to him.

Everyday, there's this feeling of longing. I should be happy, right? Since there is Nii-sama who helps me out a lot. A big house, or a mansion where I live. And servants around me. To most people, it might just be the best life they are gonna live out. I agree with that, but, ever since I can see, it still is a bit the same from when I was blind. Still, no one would be my friend. No one would want to talk to me, even my classmates in school, they are all walking away from me. I wonder, why?

Then I remember, I heard someone say,"Nee, don't you dare go near that Kuchiki girl. She's rich and super smart. Who knows, maybe she'll just be a snobby brat."

Another person even stated,"How dare she got adopted by Kuchiki-sama? She's just a useless girl! I heard she was even blind when Kuchiki-sama adopted her. And how lucky, she even has the highest grades in this school! I think she's just sweet-talking to the teachers, then paying them so they will give her high grades."

Is that how they think of me? Is that how people talked about me? Just because Nii-sama adopted me, they think like that about me... What a unique life I have. I cannot describe it. Was I happy? Was I sad?

The answer, I do not know.

But then, I would want to meet him, Ichigo, again. Maybe he will be willing to be my friend, after all, I consider him as a .... "Childhood Friend".

**xxxxxxxxEnd of Chapterxxxxxxx**

**A/N**

Well.. uhhh.. this is my first fanfic.. Yes.. my first attempt in writing a would-be romantic fanfic about Ichigo and Rukia. I am not a good writer as you can see, but who cares, we're free to write, right?

Feel free to throw rude, harsh, and spicy reviews to me! Because I do know that this fic have a rather dull introduction.. ja, until next time.

*I edited the first chapter.. coz I found some mistakes.. and no one's willing to check it for me.. so.. here's an editted version..

Once I make up my mind on how Chapter 2 will go, I'll surely post a new chapter.. My mind is cluttered with ideas, but I think those are all SO cliche! So, I'm sure to make up my mind soon, coz one of my best friends helped me think of an idea ^_^

So, sorry if this chapter (edited version) is still as boring as ever.. I'm suppose to delete the first one, but then, there are already 5 reviews.. and i don't wan to lose those REVIEWS!! Those are precious to me.. xD


	2. Chapter 2: A Frightful Incident & a Hero

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. But if I DID own Bleach, there will be less fighting scenes and more romantic scenes between Ichigo and Rukia. Then, there will be NO ORIHIME at all! But there will be ME, I WILL BE MARRIED TO BYAKUYA so that means there's no HISANA at all!! WAHAHAHA

So, ahh, that's me dreaming once again. Anyways, this is Chapter 2. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 2: A Frightful Incident and A Hero**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, class. This will be our last meeting for this semester, and the start of your vacation, so have fun and don't forget me!," the energetic homeroom teacher of Rukia said. After the teacher went out of their classroom, all of the students except Rukia and two other girls hurriedly left the classroom.

_"I wonder how this vacation will go. I hope there will be some new things that will happen and I hope that I will enjoy it. Ahh, well then, I'll go home and meet Nii-sama," _Rukia thought to herself as she too, went out of the room.

"Kuchiki-san!," Rukia heard a cheerful voice call her name. She was a bit surprised to know that someone called her, and hopefully, talk to her. She turned around to face the one who called her. She saw a girl has long light brown hair with bangs behind her ears supported by hairpins. Beside her was a girl with short, black hair and she seems a bit tomboyish just by her look.

"Nee, Kuchiki-san, if it's alright with you, ehh.. C-Can we walk together?," the girl with long light-brown hair asked Rukia. "By the way, I'm Orihime Inoue and this is my friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. You can call me Orihime, Kuchiki-san,"

"Oh, o-of course," Rukia replied feeling a bit shy. They all walked out of the school together while Orihime keeps on talking and telling stories.

"Kuchiki-san, you look a bit sad, don't you have any friends here?," asked Tatsuki a bit suddenly. "Tatsuki!," Orihime shouted at her. "Don't ask Kuchiki-san about things like that!"

Rukia looked at them before talking, "It's alright, it's alright. I'm not offended by that question. And besides, it's true that I don't have friends here. Well, maybe you will be the first ones to be my friends here," and with that, Rukia smiled.

"Eh, really, Kuchiki-san? That's awesome! I will be the friend of the smartest student here!! Thank you, Kuchiki-san!," Orihime said.

"So, Kuchiki-san, do you have any plans this vacation?," Tatsuki asked. "I think I don't have any plans except study, so that I can have high grades because I want Nii-sama to be proud of me," Rukia answered.

"EH? Kuchiki-san, why don't you go to my house tomorrow and then we'll go shopping? Or how about Tatsuki and I go to your house and pick you up then go to the mall, because I know Kuchiki-san does not know my house, eheheh," Orihime happily requested.

"S-Sure, are you sure you will go to my house? Do you know where I live?," Rukia asked Orihime, but Tatsuki answered her. "Of course we know! Everyone knows where you live because your the sister of the richest man here."

"Oh, so Nii-sama is really famous. I'm so happy for him, oh and just call me Rukia. I'm happy that I have friends now,"

"Ja, Kuchiki-san, err, Rukia-san, we'll go to your house tomorrow! See you!", Orihime waved goodbye as she dragged Tatsuki to the other side of the road.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nii-sama, good evening and I'm sorry for being a bit late for dinner,"Rukia apologized to Byakuya. She was late to dinner since she took the time to talk with her new friends and she kind of lost track of time. Byakuya looked coldly at her before speaking.

"I'ts alright Rukia. But next time, I won't tolerate such behaviours. You need to go home early since you're already 15 years old, some people out there must be targetting you,"

"Hai, Nii-sama, please forgive me,"Rukia spoke politely. Then, a maid, coming out of the kitchen motioned for her to sit down and eat with Byakuya.

Time passed by slowly as the two ate quietly. _If Nii-sama would just be a bit talkative and friendly to others, I wonder, would it have been better? I am starting to hate this kind of lifestyle, eating quietly together and passing by each other with such polite words and manner. What year are we in now, by the way?_

"I'm done," Byakuya briefly said. "If you're done, Rukia, go to bed and sleep. And do you have any plans for your vacation?"

_"Eh? Nii-sama's asking about my vacation?! That surprised me! Well, what am I to say, should I say I'm going shopping tomorrow because my friends invited. Maybe he won't even believe I have friends!," _Rukia thought to herself.

"Yes, Nii-sama, m-my friends invited me to go to the mall tomorrow. M-May I go with them?," Rukia told his brother.

"Of course you may. Be careful tomorrow, enjoy your time with your friends. Will they be going here to get you tomorrow?"

"Yes, Nii-sama. They told me to wait for them because they will go here,"

"Alright. Goodnight Rukia. Have a nice sleep,"

"Arigatou, Nii-sama,"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong"

"Hey, Orihime, stop ringing the doorbell will you? They will open that huge gate soon. So wait, ok? We might be disturbing the things they're doing inside if you keep on ringing the doorbell," Tatsuki said to Orihime. "Ok, Tatsuki, but I wonder what's taking them so long."

Then, the gates to Rukia's house opened. It was a very nice place inside. There was an elegant garden and a fountain in the middle of the garden. "WAH, Rukia-san, this place, it's so pretty! Is this even a house, more like a mansion, no, a palace!,"Orihime exclaimed. Rukia just smiled before speaking,"Well, should we go now?"

"Of course," answered Tatsuki. But then, an expensive-looking limousine blocked them. The window at the driver's side slowly went down, revealing the driver's face. "Excuse me ladies, but Kuchiki-sama is requesting you to ride with him,"

A guard standing near the gates opened the door of the limousine for the three girls. The three politely went inside the car. For the first time, Orihime stopped shouting with glee when he saw how cold the stares of Rukia's brother were. Everyone inside the limousine were quiet.

The mall was far away from Rukia's house, so on the way to the mall, Rukia who's sitting beside Byakuya fell asleep. Byakuya could just feel her head falling slightly toward his side. Byakuya looked quietly at Rukia before saying to the driver,"Drive a little slower, _I don't want Rukia to be disturbed in her sleep._"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were already at the mall, Byakuya had dropped them there since he will go somewhere else, must be to his company. Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia thanked Byakuya for that.

"C'mon Rukia-san, let's go there and look at some clothes!," Orihime told Rukia and then she started to walk faster holding both Tatsuki and Rukia's hands. "W-Wait Orihime, don't drag me!," Rukia helplessly sighed. Along with Rukia, Tatsuki also sighed. Seems like Orihime's the only one enjoying. Enjoying dragging people.

"Nee, Rukia-san, wait for us, we'll just go to the C.R.," Tatsuki said to Rukia. Rukia stood there in front of a boutique shop while waiting for Tatsuki and Orihime. She was staring at something when -

"Little girl, what's your name?," a voice asked her. She turned around to see two guys wearing a black jacket. "Are you Kuchiki Rukia?," the other one of them asked her. She felt fear creep up to her. She's not sure whether whe would answer or not. "Anwer us, we don't have all day, you know."

"Y-Yes, I am. What d-do you want from m-me?," asked Rukia. "Ahh, so our target's right. Go with us," one of them told her while tying a black scarf around her head, covering her eyes. "W-What are you doing!? Let me go!" Rukia shouted. But the two men ignored her. They dragged her out of the mall and into a dirty alley, where almost no one passes by. "You're a great bait for Kuchiki Byakuya. At last, we can make him give us lots of money. You listening, li'l girl? You're gonna be the bait for some ransom money!," with that, the man laughed wickedly.

"No, don't do that! I don't want Nii-sama having problems with me!! I don't want Nii-sama to be bugged by me! Please, let me go!,"Rukia shouted with all her might. "Ohohoho, and you think we will? Hey, how 'bout we have fun with her first? She looks quite too good, don't ya think, mate?"

Tears began to flow out of Rukia's eyes. She has never been this scared before. _Please, God, save me! I don't like what's happening now, tell me it's just a dream! A nightmare! Help, anyone! Orihime, Tatsuki! This must be the one Nii-sama had been warning me about!  
_

The two men pushed her against a wall making Rukia more frightened. One of the two men touched the ribbon on her shirt, untying it. The ribbon fell down on the cold, cement floor. Then, he started unbuttoning Rukia's blouse. With that, Rukia shouted in horror, hoping someone would pass by and save her.

_"Eh? Someone's shouting over there, what could it be? Thought no one ever passes here,"_ a young man who looks the age of fifteen with bright, sunshiny, orange hair thought as he walked by that certain alley where the two men dragged Rukia. He ran a bit closer to that place to make sure if there really are people there. Just in time, he heard another shout, a voice of a girl. He hurriedly went there and he saw a girl with raven hair sexually harassed by two older men.

"What the hell are you old geezers doing with her? Do you even have shame?!," the boy shouted to the two men. "Stop that, will you?"

"Oh, so a savior's here. How lucky of you, little girl," said the two men. _Thanks God!, _Rukia thought to herself. Feeling that the boy is ignored, he aimed at the two men, punching them. The two men fell to the ground. One of them started to get up but the boy kicked him in his crotch, so to the other guy. The men stayed there, holding their manhood, screaming in pain. Who knew that a boy, aged fifteen could be so strong?

The boy looked at Rukia who stood there, crying with just her under garments on. She keeps on crying, she doesn't know if she wants to live anymore. She slowly removed the scarf that the two men put around her head, revealing a boy the same age as her with orange hair. _Weird hair color, _Rukia said to herself. But she gotta admit that this person looks cute, no, _handsome_. Could it be,** love at first sight**?

The boy just looked at her. Then, he picked up Rukia's clothes, throwing it to her telling her to get dress. Rukia did so without any hesitation. When she's done, the boy picked her up, carrying her like they're a married couple.

"Eh, put me down! I don't even know you!," Rukia, surprised, blurted out. "Hn," the boy just ignored her. "Where do you live?," the boy asked. "There's no need for you to know!," Rukia answered him.

"Oi, chibi, be thankful I saved your virginity from those old men. So, answer me properly." With those words said, Rukia remembered something.

_"Oi chibi, don't look away from me, I'm right in front of you!"_

"Ichigo?,"

"What the-! How come you know my name?"

"Ichigo, d-don't you remember me?"

"Heck, if I remember any chibi from before!"

"Ichigo, it's really you! But how come you don't remember me?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of Chapter.**

**A/N**

Whoo! I can't believe I wrote that!!

Well, hopefully you will review and thanks for reading! Until next time, I will be putting a 3rd Chapter. It's already 1:30 am here, gotta go and rest now :D

And please, wish me luck on my studies! Pray for me xD

(Next time I'll write down why Ichigo does not remember Rukia)


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened Before

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. But if I DID own Bleach, there will be less fighting scenes and more romantic scenes between Ichigo and Rukia. Then, there will be NO ORIHIME at all! But there will be ME, I WILL BE MARRIED TO BYAKUYA so that means there's no HISANA at all!! WAHAHAHA

So, ahh, that's me dreaming once again. Anyways, this is Chapter 3. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 3: What Happened Before  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"-How come you don't remember me?" _

After Rukia asked Ichigo about that, the boy just stared back at her, putting her down. There seems to be a confused look on his face. Afraid that Rukia had made Ichigo annoyed and bewildered, Rukia suddenly walked away from him while ,Ichigo was just looking at her. Rukia ran as fast as she could, hoping to get back to the mall where Tatsuki and Orihime are. After half an hour of running, she was finally at the entrance of the mall. Then, outside the mall were Tatsuki and Orihime. Orihime was crying and Tatsuki was comforting her.

"If we did not leave Rukia-san, she won't get lost! It's all my fault!!"

"No, Orihime, it's also my fault. Stop crying now, people might see you,"

"Eh, what can we do, if we don't find her quickly, something might happen to her. I heard people are targetting their family since they are rich! It is really my fault if that happens to her!"

Tatsuki hugged her bestfriend telling her to calm down. Then, Rukia went to them saying, "Hey, what's the problem?" Orihime turned to her and she began to smile. "Rukia-san! Where have you been?! We're so worried about you! Thank goodness you're back!"Tatsuki also smiled knowing that Rukia is safe and that Orihime has finally stopped crying.

Rukia, who's a bit tired from running huffed before answering,"Two men dragged me out of the mall and t-they tried to do something to me because they want money from Nii-sama."

"Really Rukia-san?! How did you manage to get back here?"

"A boy with bright, orange hair saved me. Nee, is it alright if we go back now? Because I'm getting freaked out out here."

"Sure Rukia-san," Tatsuki answered her.

"Wait, I'll just call Sebastian-san to pick us up," with that said, Rukia picked up her cellular phone from her bag, feeling lucky that the two men did not take her things. She dialed their house number and waited for at least a maid to pick it up. Finally, someone answered her.

"Hello and good day, this is the Kuchiki Houselhold, how can we help you?," inquired a lady in a very sweet voice.

"Hi, Raku-san, can you tell Sebastian-san to pick us up from the mall? We really need to get home now,"

"Of course, Rukia-sama. I'll tell him right away, just wait for him outside the mall,'

"Ok, Raku-san. Thanks and bye!,"

The line went off and they just stood there waiting for Sebastian to pick them up. After about half an hour, a red car stopped in front of the mall. Rukia ralized it was their car bought about three years ago and was rarely used unless there is emergency. Figures, since the limo is with Byakuya. Rukia smiled brightly and tugged at her two friend tellnig them that Sebastian is there. The three girls went inside the car and they all felt relieved because they will be going back safely. Rukia was happy that nothing bad really happened to her and both Orihime and Tatsuki were thankful that Rukia's safe.

After a few minutes of being inside the car, Orihime soon fell asleep, feeling tired from crying and Rukia also fell asleep. The only one awake was Tatsuki. She can't believe about all the things that happened today. She was curius who saved Rukia. An orange-haired boy, eh? Weird, she thought since that's the only word that registers to her mind right now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia bid goodbye to her friends as they walk away from her house, thanking her for letting them ride in her family's car. While Rukia, thanked Sebastian for picking them up. She hurriedly entered their house, running to her bedroom hurriedly. She locked the door to her room. Everything that happened to her earlier went back to her mind. As if on cue, she felt scared and terrified once more. If only she could tell someone about what happened. If she would tell Byakuya, what would be his response? Would he care for her? Would he get angry because she did not take care of herself, instead a stranger helped her and had a look on her body without clothes but under garments? She really doesn't know what to do. She felt like crying and giving up. How can she show her happy side to her friends though she really feels different inside?

She finally breaks down on the floor, crying. What has happened to her life? After all, she never expected such things to happen to her. She cried until she fell asleep, waiting for someone to comfort her, but no one will and no one would.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, at Ichigo's house......

_Agghh! Who really is that girl!? How come she knows me? She knows my name, for heaven's sake and yet I don't know her at all. But then, those violet eyes back then... I think something's coming back! Gah! My head hurts!_

"AHHH!! My head's totally aching right now!," Ichigo shouted in agony as he held his head, as if something's coming to his mind.

Knock, knock.

"Nii-chan, you alright? Otou-san's going there to help you," Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister informed him. After that, Isshin, their father, together with Karin, the other twin of Yuzu, came inside his bedroom. "Son, what's happening? What are you remembering? Tell us!"

"Aghh! Shut up Dad! You're just adding pain to my headache!," answered Ichigo. "Oww, come on son, I know you're remembering something! Tell us! Maybe it's about a little girl or someone you played with when you're young before that accident happened!"

_Flashback._

_"So, Ichigo, what rides would you like to try? I'm sure you'd like it heresince it's your first time to be in a carnival," Masaki, Ichigo's mother asked him sweetly. "I want to try everything 'Kaa-san will ride!," answered a very cheerful Ichigo. Both Masaki and Isshin smiled brightly at their child. It seems that they are the happiest family in the world. What more, Masaki's even pregnant with twins. Two weeks or so, she'll soon give birth. How much happier would it be? _

_"Oh, is that so, Ichigo? How 'bout we all try the roller coaster?," inquired Isshin. "Eh? Would you like to try that, "Kaa-san?," asked Ichigo to his mother. "Of course. C'mon before the line gets too long," answered Masaki. "Hai!," came the answer of Ichigo._

_"Hold on tightly Ichigo, be careful so that you won't get carried away by the wind," Isshin warned his son. "If an accident happens, your 'Kaa-san will feel terribly sad,"_

_Ichigo nodded back and held on tighly as the belt locked around them. After riding the roller coaster, they also tried Ferris' Wheel and Ichigo rode the Merry-go-Round by his own while his parents waited for him. That day was full of happiness. After a while, Isshin told them to wait, he will just go find a public restroom. Masaki and Ichigo obeyed him until Masaki felt something hurt. Her water broke and she does not know what to do. She cried in pain and Ichigo looked confusedly at her. Ichigo began to panic and he went to look for his father. Masaki was left there, crying in pain. _

_At last, Ichigo found his dad, and he pulled him quickly, going back to where Masaki was. Instead, they saw Masaki full of blood and she passed out. Isshin hurriedly carried her and took her to their car, heading to the nearest hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors were all panicking since they knew it would be hard for a woman who passed out to give birth. Isshin saw them take Masaki to the Emergency Room. They also saw them inject some something to her. He knew where this was leading. The doctors will operate her. He knew that the chance for Msaki to live was very low. He silently prayed for her safety while Ichigo looked sadly at his father. He, too, started to pray. He thinks that it is his fault why this was all happening. Only if he knew how to take care of her mother, but instead, he left her there while looking for his dad._

_After sometime, the doctors came out carrying two babies, the twins. The twins were girls. When Ichigo asked the doctors about his mother, they looked at th child, before saying that his mother is dead. Isshin looked at how Ichigo would take this news. Ichigo ran to the Emergency Room where the nurses stopped him to get inside. He keeps on shouting,"'Kaa-san! Don't leave me! 'Kaa-san! Please!,"_

_Isshin went to his son, and told him that everything would be fine. Even if Masaki was dead, she would still be there to look after him. Masaki would be up there in the skies watching over them. And if he feels sad, Masaki, too, would feel sasd. Ichigo cried more and he ran out of the hospital. He ran and ran not knowing where the hell he will go to. He crossed the street but suddenly a truck hit him. He flew a few good meters away from the truck. Isshin left the hospital to go look for his son. Then, he saw his son full of blood and a truck nearby. The driver went out and helped him. Isshin was really worried._

_End of Flashback._

"Dad! Don't remind Ichi-nii about that anymore!," Karin shouted to her father. "Yes, dad. How about we leave him here for a bit. I know he's recovering from amnesia," Yuzu told her father. "Alright," then Isshin turned to Ichigo, "Tell us about what you remember later, son,"

"Ok, Ok, i will, now leave me!," Ichigo shouted irritably. The three left him in his room alone while he try to remeber some things about a girl with raven hair and bright violet eyes.

**End of Chapter.**

**A/N**

Nee, everyone, sorry for updating so late. I need to cope up with studies and my mother won't let me used the pc! Gomen, Gomen! Anyways, here's a very crappy chapter. I will update after some days or maybe after a week because my periodical exams will be near. Ja, leave some reviews and comments. Til next time ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Memories?

**A/N**

Disclaimer: I NEVER OWNED BLEACH. If I DID own Bleach, there will be less fighting scenes but more on romantic scenes between Ichigo and Rukia or maybe some scenes about ME and BYAKUYA =P

Summary: She was blind. Got adopted by a rich man, finding her a donor for her blindness. Then, she meets a friend. Now, she can see, but she had always wished to see her "friend" again.

**Chapter 4: Memories?  
**

**xxxxxxxxx**

After everything that happened, Rukia did not go out of their mansion for the whole vacation. She just stayed at home, read books, read essays, helped the maids (but they insisted on letting her help), but she stayed in her room most of the time. Today, It will be the first day of their second semester.

It was a normal morning for Rukia. At exactly 6:00 in the morning, she got out of bed then proceeded to the bathroom to fix herself. After taking a bath and brushing her teeth, she wore the uniform of her school. It was a simple white shirt as a top, a red ribbon on it, a black skirt that only reaches up to her knees, white socks and black school shoes. If the season is cold, the students in her school were allowed to put on a black long-sleeved top with red trims around the pocket. She went downstairs to meet his Nii-sama and greet him a good morning.

When she was at the dining room, she started to say,"Nii-sama goo-," but instead, she saw not even a presence there, except the delicious foods served and some higly expensive spoons, forks, knives, plates and other kitchen wares that are used to serve food and used for eating. She sighed. Byakuya skipped breakfast again, huh. Normal thing for Rukia since Byakuya's a busy man. But sometimes she can't stop wondering how her Nii-sama still looks healthy and good-looking though he's not eating normally. Even so, Rukia still looked up to her Nii-sama though she can feel that as each day passes by, Byakuya was growing more and more distant to her. It was different than the time Byakuya took her home as his "little sister". She sighed again as she sits on a chair and started to eat _alone._ She finished eating after a few minutes then she called Raku-san. "Nee, Raku-san, thanks for the breakfast, it's really good. So, I'll go now. Is Sebastian-san going to drive me to school?"

"Of course, Rukia-sama,"came the gentle reply of Raku. Rukia smiled then told her,"Oh, Raku-san, don't call me Rukia-sama. I don't like it. And tell Keiko-san to also stop calling me Rukia-sama,"

"Why would I not call you that, Rukia-_hime_-sama?," with that, Raku laughed femininely before adding, "Oh, it's getting late, Rukia-hime-sama. Shouldn't you be going now?" With that Rukia turned around to go when she heard Raku-san say,"Take care Rukia-sama. Have a nice day at school!"

Raku is the oldest maid in their house and also the one she's closest with. She's very happy to be with Raku even though she teases her a bit. To her, it's like having Raku as a mother. Raku is always the one she asks for questions about life and she frequently tells her about her secrets. She even told her once that she has a crush on her Nii-sama, to which Raku just smiled and told her that it's not possible. Keiko was also very close to Rukia. She was here even before Rukia was adpoted by Byakuya. Keiko was two years older than Rukia and was the daughter of Raku. She recalled the times she enjoyed playing with her when they were young. Ahh.. _Happiness._

Rukia smiled as she went to the car waiting outside for her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ohayou Rukia-san!," Orihime's voice beamed through the hallway as she runs to Rukia. "Ohayou, Orihime", Rukia greeted her back, "Where's Tatsuki?"

Orihime looked down then softly said,"Ahh.. Tatsuki's sick.. She said she's not feeling well and she'll skip classes today.. I wonder what happened to her,"

"Don't look so down, Orihime. I'm also your friend, right?," Rukia gently said to Orihime. "Of course Rukia-san! Come one, let's get inside the room! I heard a new student is to be introduced today!"

With that, Orihime took Rukia's hand as they ran to their room before the bell rings.

"Good morning, class!,"the cheerful voice of their sensei was heard throughout the whole classroom. "So, how's your vacation? Anything good that happened? Anyway, I am to introduce to you a new student. He just came back from America and his father is a doctor. So, how about you give a nice round of applause to-" Everyone looked at the door before clapping. The student went in, looking at the floor. He has orange hair and before the teacher says his name, Rukia gasped, "Ichigo!" Most of her classmates looked at her. The teacher even asked her if she knows him. Rukia just kept quiet and said no. Ichigo looked at her while most of the female population in the class looked at him.

"So, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, the son og the famous doctor, Kurosaki Isshin! So, where do you want to sit? Hmm..." the teacher scanned the room looking for an empty seat. She saw Rukia without a seatmate so she announced,"Kurosaki, you will be sitting next to that pretty girl over there, Kuchiki Rukia" as she pointed to the empty seat next to Rukia. Rukia was shocked as her brain received the news. Kurosaki gingerly walked to her as the girls glared at Rukia.

"Class, may I get your attention please? Good. Now, turn to page 173 of your book and we'll start discussing.' Everyone opened their books as the two-hour class of Literature and English started.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the end of their subject. Rukia hadn't even talked nor glanced over to her seatmate. She was too embarrassed to even ask him something. Orihime waved her hand outside the classroom door, mentioning for her to go to the canteen. Rukia got up of her seat as Orihime ran to the canteen. She felt someone pull her wrist and found out that it was Ichigo. Instead of asking him why, she shouted ,"What the hell are you doing, you pervert!"

Ichigo was shocked at this. Last time, she just saved this girl and now, she has the guts to shout at him. "Shut up," he said. "I'm not a pervert. I just wanna ask something."

"Fine."

"Last time, you're the one I saved right?," Rukia purposely avoided looking at him straight in the eyes. This was Ichigo, her friend when she was young. The one who also helped her find her Nii-sama when she got lost. The one who saved her from getting kidnapped and raped by two old men. Thinking of those things, her mind suddenly went blank.

"Rukia, it's your name right?"

No response.

"Rukia? You alright?", Ichigo worriedly said as she saw Rukia's face become a bit red. "Oi, midget you alright?" He stood up and with that, Rukia locked her eyes with him. "Err.. what?", Rukia asked him.

"Aghhh, never mind," Ichigo answered before mumbling something he thought Rukia won't hear, "So much for hoping that I'd get back some of my memories.." But, unluckily for him, Rukia heard it all.

Rukia looked at him confusedly as he walked out of the room, until he joined the crowds of people outside. _Memories? Does he mean to say that he lost his memories? What the heck is going on?!_

Rukia looked at her watch and found out that there's only ten minutes before the next two subjects will start. _Crap. And I'm still not yet eating!_

With that, Rukia quickly stormed out of the classroom to get her things from her locker and avoid getting late to her next subject.

**End of Chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N**

**Hmm.. err.. forgive me for not updating so fast! Sorry!! *bows down, over and over again***

**I'm very sorry! Anyways, this is a rather short chapter but still.. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry, I'll try to update as fast as I can (If my studies favors that idea)**

**And.. I hope you've also read my other story.. Also an IchiRukia one, but it's a oneshot. Ja, til next time!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu for reading it, nee!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Do You Hate Me?

**A/N: **Ummm... hi guys :) I'm asking for forgiveness for not updating in months! It's all because I got busy with school work and stuff.. And I was hoping I could update this March, but I still can't because of the finishing things we need to do... and well, our summer vacation's this April. I wanna have some rest and then, some plans were up.. including going to the beach and such. **AND **I've become lazier than before resulting to this ugly chapter. Anyways, I'm glad I have time to update now.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine! I would've been the most wonderful creature that ever lived if I did own it!

Me: I really haven't updated for so so long... *looks down*

Byakuya: *walking to me*

Me: *feels Byakuya's vibrations* (Vibrations, eh? Do u even think Byakuya vibrates like a cellphone? I'm such an addicted fangirl!)  
*looks up to see Byakuya*

Byakuya: Why haven't you updated this story for so long? Don't you know how much I want to keep watch of my little sister's love life?

Me: Eh... Because I kinda lost inspiration and I'm very very lazy to continue...

Byakuya: *looks at me*

Me:.... *sighs* I need inspiration! *shouts hysterically*

Byakuya: *scoots down closer to me*

Me: *heartbeats* ...erhhmm..?

Byakuya: *kisses me on the cheek*

Me: KYAAAAAA~!!!!! *jumps up and down with joy* KYAAAAA~!!! *squeals with happiness* Ahh... ehehehe.. *ahem ahem* Ok, I think I'll write now.. *thinks about the kiss* KYYY~- Ok, ok I'll write now!!!

**Chapter 5: Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

Rukia kept on thinking about what he heard Ichigo say. It couldn't be, or, could it be? Rukia was staring blankly outside the window while it was Chemistry time. The teacher noticed that it seems like she's out of it, so she called her attention.

"Kuchiki!", the teacher shouted as Rukia looked at her quickly. "Seems like you aren't listening attentively. Please be attentive in class or else, your grades will drop low." Rukia nodded her head, mustering a soft, "Yes."

Time seems to pass by slowly. She looked at the clock on the wall above the blackboard. It read "10:00", thirty minutes more before the next subject. And an hour and a half before lunch. Rukia's attention was focused more on the time than what the teacher is saying. _Come on, come on! Please let the time pass by faster! _

At last, she heard the bell rang, mentioning everyone that it is time for the next class. _Thanks goodness! I was gonna die of boredom in that subject! Statistics today, then Technical Writing tomorrow! Geez! At least Math is more favorable than those two! _Rukia stood up hurriedly, gathering her things and walked out of the classroom. She went to her locker and got her things she needed for Mathematics. After that, she checked her things - ruler, paper, notebook, some graphing paper, eraser, and two pens, a black-inked one and a red-inked one for checking. She sighed and went to the Math room, which is, a floor above where her previous class was held. She ran, catching up with other students, not minding the crowd of people who are also hurrying up to their classes. She ran and ran and then, **"Ooof!"**

Eh, what was that? She fell flat on her bottom, her things falling on the floor. She looked to see who she bumped to. The person was also on the floor, but in an opposite direction with her. She looked over at the person, and she first noticed was _orange_. Bright, bright orange strands of hair. "Ichigo?!," Rukia exclaimed. She stood up and started picking up her things.

But she doesn't have time for any shit about Ichigo. So, what she did, she ran away without saying sorry or anything. _Gomenasai, Ichigo._

_----  
_

Ichigo sat there, wondering what happened. The first minute he was walking rather fast, and then the next, he was on the floor looking face to face with a hurrying Rukia. And she doesn't even have the guts to say sorry. _So, that girl must be probably hating me..._

Ichigo stood up, looking at his watch as it read 10:45. "GOD!," he exclaimed as he found out how late he was to his next subject. He rushed through the next few rooms and entered the room to his next subject.

The sound of the door banging was heard throughout the class and everyone, even the teacher looked at Ichigo as he entered the room.

"Kurosaki, I believe, is your surname? Am I right?," his Chemistry teacher asked him. The teacher was rather tall, with dark, purple hair, golden-colored eyes and tanned skin. Ichigo eyed his teacher and nodded his head slowly.

"Since you're late, go sit at the back of the room, beside the bubbly girl with hair clips,"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Good. Now, let's continue with our discussion.."

He went straight to the last seat at the back of the room and just as the teacher said, he was sitting beside a girl with long strawberry-orange hair with clips. The girl smiled at him and Ichigo just looked at her then listened to what the teacher was saying. After about a few minutes, the said girl threw a piece of paper on Ichigo's desk. Ichigo, who was curious about what the paper was about, read the few words written on it.

_Hi, Kurosaki-kun! I'm Orihime Inoue. Can we be friends?  
I'm hoping so. I hope we get along well :)_

He looked at the student beside him and saw her smiling at him. _God! Don't you have anything else to do instead of smile?! _Ichigo tried smiling at her but all he could managed was a frown. The girl blushed at this while Ichigo looked back at her, disgusted. Chemistry class lasted a little faster than the other subjects and Ichigo was looking forward to lunch, wanting to see Rukia again. He was about to go out of the classroom when someone called him.

"Kurosaki-kun! Wait!," It was the girl sitting beside him. _Orihime, eh? _He looked at her as she run to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun, would you like to join us for lunch?" He looked at the bubbly girl and simply muttered a _yes_. The two walked out of the room together going to the cafeteria and all the while with Orihime doing the talking stuff. Suddenly, Orihime stopped as she caught glanced of a small girl with raven hair.

"Rukia-san! Come with us, come with us!," Orihime ran towards her as Ichigo did nothing but stand there. He knew it was Rukia. He looked at the ground and thought about her. He was not gonna go eat with them. He was about to walk away when-

"Rukia-san, this is Kurosaki-kun! Please get along well even though I knew you probably met already,"Orihime said cheerfully before dragging the two to the cafeteria.

-----

"So.. I think I'd go order food for the three of us," Orihime spoke, as the two people with her just looked at her. Off the girl went, falling along the long lines of students waiting to be served with food. The two, however were left there, awkwardly sitting next to each other with neither of them talking.

_I swear I hate you now, Orihime! How dare you leave me here?! Alone with this, this, this guy! I certainly hate you now! Damn I don't even know what to say to him! And why the heck isn't Tatsuki in school again?!?!  
_

_Kami, why am I here suffering?! You know well that I can't face this girl right now... Right after that incident! Help me! _

Ichigo turned to look at the petite figure beside him, and saw the girl fidgeting with the hem of her skirt with her head down. _Cute.. what the hell!? What's happening to me?! _

_Silence. Again. _

"I-Ichigo_, _I'm sorry about earlier. I don't have time to say sorry because I was in a hurry. I-I hope that aincident won't happen a-again," Rukia spoke rather quietly. _Why the heck am I stuttering!?_

Ichigo looked down on the girl beside him, confused. then, what happened earlier came to his mind. "A-ahhh.. About that, it's, it's nothing," He looked away and saw the other students staring at him. He scowled fircely than ever as the students became still before coninuing on eating.

"Eh? Why is the handsome Kurosaki-san sitting with that one hell of a bitch?," he heard a girl say.

"Yeah, never thought an attractive man like him would hook up with that Kuchiki girl, I mean, she's just adopted, right?," another one goes on.

"And look at Kuchiki, acting cute and innocent, how disgusting," that does it. Ichigo stood up and went to the table just behind theirs and confronted the three girls. One was wearing glasses with dark green hair tied in two childish ponytail whose name was Ariko, another one was a girl who had braces and wore very bright make-up _Was that a clown!?_ with her hair kept down, she was the principal's daughter whose name was Mika and the last girl had light-brown hair that goes up to her waist which is kept in a tidy hairband, she was Haya.

"Who the hell gave you the rights to speak like that to her?! Who do heck do you think you are?," the girls looked at him, scared. Haya stood up and said, "It's not us! It's the people back there," and then pointed to the table behind them. Unfortunately, the people sitting there were all boys. Ichigo glared at her. "Ah, ah anyways, shouldn't we be going now Ariko, Mika? We need to do something, right?," she said again before turning to her friends, who in turn, were already out of sight. Haya decided to ran but she turned to rukia and said, "Don't forget this, Kuchiki, you will be brought down!,"

"Shut up, you ugly girl!," Orihime suddenly came up and instinctively said that after she put down the tray of food on their table since she heard exactly what is going on. But the girl, Haya was now running out of the cafeteria. Orihime and Ichigo sat down only to see Rukia with her head still down, yet, there's something shining against her face. And it looks wet. Tears. Rukia don't like to cry, but she can't help it either. When will people change their opinions about her? Not that she cared either, but it was simple breaking her life. She wished she hadn't even studied in this school at all. the only ones who were nice to her are Orihime, Tatsuki and dare she say it? Ichigo.

"Rukia-san! please don't cry! It's, it's alright. Those girls won't do anything to you now! And if they do, we will always help you out! We're friends, right?," Orihime embraced her tightly as if thinking that Rukia will probably stop crying. But, she only cried even more. Ichigo took hold of her wrist as the two stood up. Orihime looked at Ichigo while Ichigo can only mutter, "I, I'll just take her somewhere to get some fresh air, alright?,"

"Ah, alright Kurosaki-kun! And don't be late to your next class. But what about your food?,"

"It's alright," answered Ichigo with the second voice of Rukia, who spoke softly and quietly. Ichigo walked on, still holding Rukia's wrist as they both made their way outside the school. Rukia was still very sad, but she felt a spark of happiness deep inside. Nobody had ever dared to go so close to her, talk to her, hold her, except Inoue. but this, this was a boy who's holding her. Rukia took a glance on Ichigo and she saw how perfect his face seemed to look like. _Crazy! Crazy! He's not handsome!! But, he, he's nice, right?_

Before Rukia knew it, they were already at the park, under the shade of a tall tree that kept them both from the bright, bright sunrays. _The sun shone like Ichigo's hair. Whoa now I'm making my own joke. _

They were standing there and Rukia breathed in fresh air. It felt good, and it made her feel better. That was, until she remembered one thing.

"Uh, Ichigo, maybe, you can remove you grasp from mine,"

Ichigo looked down and saw that he was still holding her. "Ah, sorry, I forgot"

Rukia remembered the words those girls said.

"One hell of a bitch"

"She's just adopted, right?"

"How disgusting"

She doubled over feeling the pain that those words were giving her. Then, she started to cry again.

"You just can't get over it, huh?" Ichigo spoke calmly to her.

Sniffs were heard from Rukia as she replied, "How can I? When all those words always keep on repeating, everyday, for every single day of my life whenever I step in that school,"

"And I thought you were the sister of the great Kuchiki Byakuya. Won't you be able to defend yourself?"

"Idiot. It's not that easy. Didn't you remember that I was just.. adopted? I wasn't even a Kuchiki in the first place!"

Rukia was getting pissed off with ichigo. Instead of saying better words, he just compared her to her brother.

"What? Now i'm an idiot?"

"Yes! You are an idiot!" Rukia felt better but she just can't let this boy get the better out of her.

"Ah, and after my efforts of making you happy, my reward was being an idiot,. You're welcome, midget"

"Wha-? Midget?! I am not! You are just too tall for your own good! I'm normal!"

"Normal? Yeah right. My sixth-grade sisters might even be taller than you!"

"You! Stop! I hate you! I don't want to be around you anymore! Idiotic strawberry!"

And with that, Rukia stepped on, leaving Ichigo behind to his thoughts. Rukia was going back to school, with Ichigo left behind. And she didn't care. One moment, she was down, she was sad, then another moment she was angry.

After some time of walking, Rukia was back in school. As expected, most of the students were glaring at her, and the majority of those were girls. Orihime spotted her and went right to her, glaring back at the other girls who thought they can do better than anyone.

"Rukia-san!," she waved on happily, running to Rukia.

"Ah, Orihime," Rukia smiled.

"Where's Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ah, that berryhead? Why would I care?," she shrugged off.

"Eh? Did he make you mad?"

"Not really. I just got pissed because he kept on mentioning something about my height!,"

_----_

_"Stop!"_

_"I hate you!"_

_"I don't want to be around you anymore!"_

_"Idiotic strawberry!" _

The words keep on ringing inside Ichigo's mind. He can't help but pity himself for taking her words seriously. But what can he do? He shouldn't have told her those, besdies, they were'nt even close friends to start with. They just met and stuff.

_"I hate you!"_

_"I hate you!"_

"She hates me, huh?" he spoke his thoughts out loud. he doesn't care since he's the only one on the certain part of the park.

_"I hate you!"_

_"I hate you!"_

**_"I hate you!"_**

"Does she, really?,"

And with that, it started to rain.

----

Classes already started. Rukia was sitting on her seat, listening to the boring teacher as she babbled about how great History is. Then, her mind wandered off to something else. _Ichigo. _That's when she noticed the small drops of water outside the window. Then, it became stronger. It's raining. And she left Ichigo out there. She does not even remember him holding an umbrella. She wonders what happened to him. Her fault. She doesn't know what to do. Should she go and fetch him? Or should she dismiss the thought? After all, he pissed her off. But no, Rukia couldn't do it. She cannot do that since she knew Ichigo also lifted her spirits up.

She raised her hand calling the teacher's attention. "Hai, Kuchiki? Any questions?"

"Sensei, would you allow me to go out?,"

"Where to?"

"To the, uh, uhmm.. to the toilet?,"

"Oh, alright,"

Rukia stood up and went outside the classroom. She heard whispers from everyone but she didn't mind them. She ran through the corridors, through the stairs (which is prohibited) until she finally got out of the school building.

_What have I gotten myself to?_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: **So, that's it.. It's not as long as I wanted it to be (I wanna make up for all those times I did not update). Please leave some feedbacks so I can make this story better. Thanks! Now, I'm off to go to MY Byakuya... xD

Oh, by the way, I actually don't like Orihime but I guess I'd just make her a good character coz I began liking her after I wrote down ""Shut up, you ugly girl!," Orihime suddenly came up and instinctively said that after she put down the tray of food on their table since she heard exactly what is going on." That thing was accidental, since I don't know who might come up and say shut up to the other girl. xD


	6. Chapter 6: Who is She?

**A/N: **Ok, so I finally got over my laziness and updated. I hope you'd enjoy this! And please don't forget to leave reviews. It makes me happy! xD Anyways, get ready for my appearance! wahaha and by the way, in this fic, I will be older than Rukia! So that I can be fitting of age for Byaku-sama! And please do not expect a long chapter.. Gomen! I already wrote a very long chapter last last week but then, the PC shut down so I got pissed.. and anyways, after some quarrel in my mind if I should not update and just delete this or update and get over it.. I finally decided to update :3**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Why do I always have to say that I don't own Bleach? I want to own it so badly.. because of.. you-know-who. :D *read my pen name*

**Chapter 6: Who is She?**

* * *

_What have I gotten myself to?_

Rukia kept running through the slippery sidewalk as it rained. And every second, the rain just seems to be worse and worse. Rukia already slipped not only once or twice, she didn't bother to count how many times, though. Rukia ran and ran, even though her knees are almost wobbling. She didn't stop until she was back at the place where she left Ichigo. At the same spot, her knees and legs totally gave up as she fell down the cold cement with a thud. And there, as expected was Ichigo, with his bangs covering his face. He didn't even mind the presence of Rukia at all. Rukia held on to the bench where Ichigo was sitting(I wonder where the bench came from), trying to stand up. Still, no reaction from Ichigo.

"Ichigo," Rukia called out his name quietly.

Nothing.

"Ichigo," she said again. The wind blew harder and the rain poured down heavier. Yet, Ichigo didn't even stir.

"Ichigo!," Rukia practically shouted at him. But Ichigo just sat there, his head looking down, his bangs sticking to his face. Rukia touched his face and wiped away his unruly bangs. And that's when she knew it, amidst the cold and rainy weather, Ichigo was there sitting... Sleeping peacefully. Rukia took a moment to look at his face. _Life is so unfair. Why does he have to be so **handsome**?_ She almost choked with her own words. But true to nature, he **is** good-looking. A fact that Rukia can't even remove from her mind. She slowly traced Ichigo's skin with one of her fingers. _So soft..._

Ichigo felt someone tenderly caressing his face. He opened his eyes slowly. And what he saw shocked him. Before him were a pair of eyes, looking intently at him.

"Rukia?,"

Violet meets amber.

Rukia was relieved when Ichigo finally talked. "Are you alright Ichigo?," she asked him. "And why the heck didn't you go back to class?! You made me worried about you!," Rukia touched his forehead. He just looked at her. She is just too lovely. And Ichigo just can't keep his gaze away from her.

"Ichigo, you're burning hot! Geez why won't you speak! How do you feel?!,"

"R-Rukia.." Ichigo was feeling slightly dizzy and his vision became blurry. Ichigo held _tightly_ onto Rukia, hugging her in the process. Rukia swore that she felt her heart skip a beat. She hugged him back, making sure that he won't fall. But what can you do, with a petite girl and a rather big guy hovering above her? So, the two fell, with Ichigo above Rukia. She tried to keep Ichigo off of her, but it seems her small body can't do anything. And she can't think properly right now, not with Ichigo's face just a few inches from hers. And just a little more, they would look like they're kissing any minute now. Rukia was holding his face, with his eyes closed keeping it away from hers, just in case. But then, the cold wind blew and Rukia shuddered, removing her hands from his face, and so, you probably knew what happened.

His lips was over hers. Sure Ichigo won't know it, but Rukia couldn't probably keep it to herself. Her eyes widened more and a blush crept along her cheeks. _God! We're kissing!_ She felt his soft lips brush against her they can't probably stay there forever! They will die with this kind of weather. Still, _It's my first kiss! This strawberry got my first kiss! _Rukia thought to herself.

With all the strength she had left, she struggled to get Ichigo away from her. And at last, after a few times of trying, she finally succeded as the two we're already standing, with Rukia supporting Ichigo. She waited for a cab or a taxi to pass by. And if any vehicle would make its way on this kind of weather, it would be one heck of a miracle. And as if on purpose, a red limousine sped by. And it stopped in front of them. Rukia was confused. Why would a limousine, which is not even theirs (not Kuchiki's property), stop in front of them?

A guy went out, and opened the door of the car. A lady with black, layered hair that reaches midway down her back. She was wearing an expensive, white dress that goes up to her knees and a yellow pair of shoes, and Rukia noticed that she was wearing a hairband with ribbons on each side, while the guy who opened the door of the limousine held an umbrella on top of them. She has sunglasses covering her eyes. The two walked directly to Ichigo and Rukia. When they were near enough, the woman removed her sunglasses and eyed Rukia up and down, all the while with Rukia feeling embarassed with how she looked.

The woman smiled and ran from the guy beside her. She almost jumped with joy before embracing Rukia.

"Rukia-chan! It's you, right?!," she almost shouted with glee. She embraced Rukia more tightly and Rukia felt as if she's gonna die. The woman removed her from her embrace and held her on the shoulders, as if not noticing that Ichigo's there, being supported by Rukia. Rukia just looked at the woman, more and more confused by the moment. She tried to smile but she can't. She just stared at the woman dumbly.

"Eh? Rukia-chan, you can't remember me? It's me, Velonica, don't you remember? I often visited you and your older brother!,"

Upon hearing her name, Rukia began to remember something. Yes, she was the one who acted like her aunt when she was young. She didn't know that she looked like this. She's pretty-looking, along with those nice pair of dark-brown eyes. And even if the years passed by, she's still nice to her. Rukia would have never thought she would have the chance to meet her again. Sure she doesn't look that dazzling at all, she looks simple but for Rukia, simplicity is the best. And what more could you expect from a person who willingly takes her to a ride in her limousine even if she looks so _un_presentable.

Before Rukia could even respond, Velonica told the guy to let Rukia and.. her friend to ride the limousine.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there you go! Oh, the name Velonica, I saw it as the title of one of Aqua Timez songs.. xD And it sounds like mine, so I used it. Or would you prefer if I put Veronica instead? Or Nica? xD And why do I keep on bugging you about this? And what do you think is Velonica's role? Please leave reviews! And thanks for reading :) Again, sorry for this super duper very short chapter.. yeah i know.. I suck  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Rain and Thunder

* * *

**A/N: **Heya! Here's a new chap for my fanfic... Hope you enjoyed it! I love writing this one! :D I might seem to hurry things up here, though.. Gosh I can't keep myself from writing fluff xD And I love writing Ichi/Ruki interactions! Anything they do together shouts "LOVE" to me~!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is not mine. *Sigh* But I do hope that Byakuya's mine :D

**Chapter 7: Rain and Thunder  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Before Rukia could even respond, Velonica told the guy to let Rukia and.. her friend to ride the limousine._

The driver helped Rukia with her friend so that they could both get inside the limousine. Velonica was sitting inside comfortably, even if she got wet, due to.. what? Hugging Rukia? Or the rain itself? Ah, she doesn't care. She's happy that she saw Rukia and she didn't mind her bringing a friend. Though it seems that her friend is sick. Just look at him. He won't even move, just letting Rukia hug him in that careful way. Rukia was very quiet and won't even talk a way. She looked at Velonica in a way that made her "aunt" feel embarrassed. To lighten the mood, Velonica started a conversation.

She faked a cough then looked at Rukia before smiling. Then, she began.

"So, Rukia-chan, how is it when I wasn't there? Is it fun? Or lonely?,"

Rukia eyed her before talking, in a _stuttering _way.

"V-Velonica-san, is.. is it really you?," she asked.

"Aww, Rukia-chan, you don't remember me? OH, now that I remember it, you were still blind when I left.. Hmmm... You were going to be operated that time, before my parents called me to come back for some matters,"

"H-Hai.. But, then, I was just surprised that you still know me.. after so many years,"

With that, Velonica stared at her. "Ne, Rukia-chan, can I have a hug from you? I miss you so much!,"

"B-but, I'm wet! Velonica-san, wait, wait, sto-,"

Too late. Velonica already had her arms around her for the _second _time.

"Rukia-chan, I really miss you so so much! How about you let your friend here for a while and sit beside me? I want to talk to you so much!,"

"Mmph.. Ahh, Yes, yes Veloni.. ca-san.. mmhmmpp," Rukia can't even breath properly as Velonica hugged her tighter. After some time, she finally let go of Rukia.

After that, Velonica went back to her spot and motioned for Rukia to sit beside her. Rukia did as she was told. The two talked and talked until they reached the Kuchiki Manor. Their conversation mostly was about Rukia and Byakuya.

"So, Rukia, mind telling me who that guy is?," Rukia blushed lightly before speaking.

"He's my classmate Velonica-san,"

"By the way, Rukia-chan, stop calling me "Velonica-san"! Am I that old? You can call me Nica-onee-san like the way you did before! Oh, how I miss those times!,"

"B-but, Velonica-sa-," she was instantly cut off as Velonica put her index finger near Rukia's lips.

"What did I just say?," she shushed her as she brightly grinned.

"Alright, if that's what you like... Ni.. Nica-nee-san,"

"That's better. So, how was life studying in a public school? I thought that Byakuya would enroll you in a private school, though,"

"Ah, that. Nii-sama asked me where I want to study. He showed me pictures of some schools and I don't know why I stumbled upon studying in a public one," with that, Rukia gave her a shy smile.

"Hmm.. Byakuya cares for you greatly, huh? You look so cute together! I sure want to have a little sister or better, a daughter like you, Rukia-chan!"

"Ah.. ahehehe.. Don't flatter me, Nica-nee-san,"

"Awww, I am not! I was just telling the truth! And your brother beats me! I once told him that if ever we grow up, andd if I'd have a child, I said I'd name her "Rukia" for a girl... Hmm.. He did not even respond to that but look at you now, he named you Rukia! He's so unfair to me, don't you think so Rukia-chan?!,"

"Really, Nee-san? You want a child named Rukia?,"

"Of course! Don't you know that there's a very good meaning behind that name? It's a very good name for a girl,"

"Is that so? I never thought my name would mean anything at all," Rukia looked away after saying that. Velonica was about to talk again when she felt that the limousine suddenly stopped. Then, she knew, they were already at the Kuchiki manor.

"Velonica-sama, we're already here," After a moment, the door to the limousine was opened and Velonica went out. It wasn't raining anymore. She told Rukia to come out, which she did while one of the servants from the Kuchiki manor helped Ichigo out. He was still sleeping peacefully. Some servants eventually went out, too as if they already knew that Velonica will be there. Velonica told Rukia that she will get inside now, while Rukia helped the maid and Ichigo.

_I'm glad there's no more rain... but I doubt if it will really stop now.. Maybe it will rain again later...  
_

---

Ichigo was lying on Rukia's bed. Rukia decided to clean herself, thankful that the maid already changed Ichigo's clothes. So she got her towel and went to the bathroom. It's good that Velonica was there to see Byakuya or Byakuya might have gotten angry at her for taking in a boy. A _boy, _for heaven's sake! But then, what would happen at dinner? Byakuya might probably talk to her. One-on-one.

She went inside the tub and turned on the water tap. Out came mildly warm water as Rukia relaxed.

_What a tiring day... I'm hoping to eat something right now! _

_But.. Nii-sama would probably get angry with me.._

_What to do, what to do?_

Thoughts came filling up her mind, removing her from her relaxed state.

_Aghh! Why did this even happen in the first place?!_

_......_

After some time, Rukia washed herself properly and changed to some _proper _clothes. She wore a white blouse with long sleeves and a light blue skirt that goes down her knees. She wore a pair of white shoes. She went to the mirror and looked at herself. She decided to also wear a light blue hairband, just to complete the look. After that, she turned on the radio, while waiting for a maid to call her for dinner.

She wondered if Ichigo will ever wake up. Heck, his temperature is so high! And his face was red until now. Rukia went to her bed and sat beside Ichigo's sleeping form. She gently touched his forehead. _Still so hot.._

As Rukia was about to walk away, she heard Ichigo mutter something. She turned around and saw Ichigo moved.

"Mom..."

She just stares at him blankly.

"Please.. d-don't..."

Finally, Rukia decided to wake him up. She gently patted his shoulders and called him. "Ichigo, wake up,"

Ichigo scowled and moved again. "Ichigo, if you don't wake up now, I doubt if you will be able to wake up again!,"

Instead, he cuddled near Rukia and tightly held her. Rukia was shocked at this and does not know how to respond. Then, she heard him talking again. 'Don't leave me... please.."

Rukia pushed him and looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo! Wake up already!,"

Ichigo let out a groan and Rukia called him again.

"Ichigo, come on! Wake up.... Ichigo!,"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Rukia looked at the door and she heard a voice.

"Rukia-sama, dinner's ready. Please go now to the dining hall, Kuchiki-sama is asking for your presence. And as for your friend, Kuchiki-sama suggested that you will be the one to bring him food,"

_Suggested? You meant **commanded?!**_

"What?!," Rukia instinctively shouted. "Why would I do that?,"

Rukia opened the door and found out that the maid was already gone. She gave out a sigh before proceeding to the dining hall. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Raku-san earlier.."

---

When Rukia was already at the dining hall, she saw Byakuya and Velonica, waiting for her. While Velonica smiled, Byakuya just looked at Rukia, as if he was looking at nothing.

"Good evening, Onii-sama, Nica-onee-san," she greeted respectfully.

"Rukia-chan~! Come, let's eat now, I'm sure your friend will be starving if he wakes up soon, so let's eat now!,"

Rukia sweat-dropped at what she said, but nonetheless went on to find a seat. She decided to sit beside Velonica, as she feels uncomfortable with being too close to Byakuya. Isit just Rukia, or is Velonica exceptionally quiet while eating? You won't even hear a single noise in the dining hall. Rukia ate her food rather quickly, as she knew she still has to bring food to Ichigo, in case he wakes up.

"Onii-sama, Onee-san, I must take my leave. I am done eating. Good night," she spoke softly as she stood up, leaving the hall.

"Rukia,"

Rukia looked back and saw Byakuya looking at her.

"Hai, onii-sama?,"

Velonica stared at Byakuya, must be a little excited to what he will say while Rukia stared dumbfounded at Byakuya.

"You've finally grown up. **_Congratulations_**,"

And as if the world stopped, the two Kuchiki's just looked at each other.

...

....

.....

.......

"Eh?," Velonica was the first to speak. Byakuya gave her a look that kinda tells you to "Just do what I'm doing, it's for her sake!"

"Ah, yes. Rukia, congratulations, too!,"

"W-what was that, onii-sama? Nee-san?!," Rukia could hardly talk properly as she heard what Byakuya and Velonica said.

"It's nothing, Rukia. Well then, **_good luck_**. You can go to your room now," Byakuya said in a final tone. With that, Rukia spent no time and hurried back to her room. _What was that about?....._

But before going back to her room, she decided to go to the kitchen and bring food to Ichigo. She was hoping to talk to Raku, and tell her the things that happened to her. As she entered the kitchen, maids started to ask her what the reason is that she's there. She simply told them that she needs to get food for someone. The maids smiled as they knew who this _someone_ was. The maids really know how to gossip well. And then, she caught sight of Raku.

"Raku-san!," she walked quickly and hugged her. "Rukia-sama! What brings you here?,"

Before she could even say something, she saw Keiko behind Raku.

"Keiko-san! I missed you so much!,"

"So, Rukia-sama, what brings you here?," Keiko smiled, and so does her mother.

"Don't call me Rukia-sama! Just call me Rukia," she said before adding, "And I was here to get some food for my friend.. He's currently inside my bedroom, with a very high fever... and I don't know when he would wake up,"

"Ah, is that so Rukia-sa-, Rukia? And your friend is a boy, right? Wow, good luck to you!," Keiko happily exclaimed.

"Yes, Rukia, good luck to you! I hope you and your.. friend will be happy! Isn't it the first time you brought home a friend after so many years?," Raku spoke softly.

"Y-es, but, what's with the "good luck" to us!?," Rukia asked, confused.

"Oh, Rukia, we gotta go back and do our work, gotta talk to you some time later!," and with that Raku told Keiko to go back to work. A maid handed Rukia a tray of food (consisted of a bowl of warm porridge, a glass of water, some tablets for medicine) and Rukia went to her bedroom. As she walked through the halls that would lead her to her bedroom, she can't understand why so many people are telling her "Good luck!".

She quietly turned the door knob and entered her room before turning on the lights. And there, she saw Ichigo sitting on her bed.

"Ichigo! You're finally awake! Thanks goodness!," she hurriedly placed the tray of food on the table beside her bed and went to Ichigo's side. She touched his forehead and felt that his fever had gone down a bit.

Ichigo looked up at her. "So, Ichigo are you feeling okay now?," she asked him.

"Rukia...,"

"W-what?,"

"Where am I?,"

_Should I tell him? _

"Rukia, where is this place?," He asked once again, while holding his forehead feeling pain.

"Ah, Ichigo, it's my house. Would you like me to take you home?," she turned to look at the window and saw that raindrops are still pouring. Hard.

"Ah, ano.. I'll just take you home tomorrow, alright? Besides, you're sick. Eat,"

Ichigo slid down under the blankets and closed his eyes. "I'll just eat tomorrow.. I'm not that hungry anyways. I am feeling awfully tired,"

"Eh?! Ichigo, you gotta eat! Onii-sama will be angry with me if I don't feed you!,"

Ichigo poked his head outside the blanket and looked at Rukia. His eyes widen and said, "What the hell! I'm in your house?! What the-! I'll go home now! My dad would get suspicoius about my whereabouts! Damn it!,"

"Ichigo! It's raining! It's raining very hard! You won't be able to make it home, besides you're still sick!," Too late. Ichigo stood up and was ready to open the door and flee out of the place. Rukia followed him all the while telling Ichigo to stop. He was about to turn the door knob when a loud boom of thunder was heard accompanied by lightning. A loud cry followed and when Ichigo turned around, he saw Rukia sitting on the ground with her hands on her face. She was shivering andIchigo could tell that Rukia's afraid. Ichigo turned to go back to Rukia when another howl of the stupid thunder was heard and this time Rukia stood up and ran to Ichigo. She clutched on to Ichigo's shirt as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, still shocked from how such natural occurences can make the midget scared to death. They stood there for long time, while Rukia cried and cried, Ichigo still holding her gently.

After about ten minutes, Ichigo decided to talk to Rukia. "Come on, Rukia, it's just thunder... No need to be scared of that," he started. He waited for any replies from Rukia but all he heard were her loud sniffs and her low cries of, "No, no.. It's not... It's.. no!,"

Ichigo sighed. What shoulde he do right now? He needed to go home and he's still sick. But he must admit it, being close to Rukia made his headache ease a bit. He looked out the window and the rain just won't stop. It had been raining for a long time now.

"When will the rain stop? I hate the rain...," he said. Rukia stopped crying and wiped her tears with her small hands. She looked up at Ichigo hovering form on her and saw that he's looking out the window.

"It was raining... When my mom died.. I hate the rain, I really hate it. It always seem to bring bad memories...," Ichigo slowly stated.

"I-Ichigo?," Rukia asked him, a little puzzled at what he's saying. "W-what do you mean?,"

Ichigo looked down at her and saw her puffy red eyes still wet with tears. Rukia was still sniffing, though. "It was raining, when my mom died.. It's all my fault, if I had watched over her better... If I didn't let her...," His voice quieted down as he said each words until he felt like crying, too. But no, he won't cry. He **won't**. Crying always made him feel weak, and he loathed the feeling of weakness. So feeble and unable to do anything.

"Ichigo, if it makes you.. sad, just don't tell me. It's alright," Rukia told him. "But, you can tell me about that... anytime. Because, because we're, we're _friends, _right?,"

_Yes, we're just friends.... _

But nonetheless, Ichigo told her. Everything that he remembered. From the moment him and his parents we're happily spending the day 'til the time that he knew his mother died. And everything, he blamed himself for everything that happened. Rukia noticed something glistening on his face and she knew that those were tears. _Tears_...

"Ichigo," Rukia said while she reached up to his face and wiped his tears. She also noticed that his eyes were closed, but somehow, the tears had found their way and fell out of his eyes. "Don't blame yourself... I am not one to say this but, won't your mom feel bad if you keep on burdening yourself with guilt? I think your mom would be happier if, if you stopped thinking that it's your fault. You, you should.. Ichigo, stop it. It's not your fault!," she finally managed to tell him.

After a pregnant silence, Ichigo muttered a soft, "Thank you," before stumbling on Rukia. She was glad that the bed was just behind her, behind _them. _And so, even if she is small, she still managed to pull Ichigo into better place on the bed.

But now, the only problem is.. where will she sleep? And, he wasn't eating yet! He didn't even take some medicine!

_What will Nii-sama tell me now!?_

* * *

**A/N: **Kyyaaa~~ That's a long long chapter... Woot! I'm so happy I did this one :PThis was supposed to be posted last night if only I had done it faster, but then, I always seem to do other things on the net before I finished typing! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one!

Thanks for reading! And please do post reviews.. Reviews make me happy! And reviews are the only reward that I get from making this hehehehe... x] So, please do!

**And I have something to tell... "10 reviews for til the next chapter, ne?"**

Ja, til next time.. Arigatou!


	8. Chapter 8: Arguments

**A/N:** Heya! Long time, no update, eh? I feel so so sad when I just put my fanfic on hold. I will try not to do that again. :3 Please forgive me!

Anyways, I wouldn't have done that if I didn't have a reason. So, here's CHAPTER 8. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 8: Arguments**

**

* * *

  
**

_What will Nii-sama tell me now!?_

"Mmmm...", Ichigo mumbled as he moved, feeling more comfortable. He felt someone snuggling to him. _So small..._ At the moment, Rukia was snuggling close, too close to Ichigo's body. Neither knew what was happening at the moment.

**aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
futari dake no Dream Time kudasai  
o-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI  
(Ah, God please**

**Grant us some Dreamy Time, just the two of us together**

**I go cuddle my fave bunny plushie and say goodnight)  
**

There goes the alarm tone of Rukia's cellphone, "Light and Fluffy Time" from the anime called K-on!. She had loves the song because of the bunny part. Ahh, she really is an avid fan of bunnies. With that, Rukia opened her eyes slowly, scanning the place around her. She saw white in front of her. And when she looked up, she saw a tangy, orange mass of something. _Weird, Chappy doesn't have orange fur.. Nor does it have White and orange combination of fur! _

And with that, she heard someone snoring. Not that loud, but not too quietly either to not be heard.

She sat up, and rubbed her eyes with her hands. Again, she looked on the "something" that was beside her when she woke up.

"Ichigo!," she whispered. So, it had not been a dream after all. Everything that happened to her, to them, last night, all came back to her mind. Crystal clear, she remembered how she let her guard down, _again_ and let someone see her cry. And it's been only a person who saw it all. Ichigo.

She looked at the side of the bed and saw the bowl of porridge she was about to give Ichigo but the strawberry didn't eat at all! _Damn, if Nii-sama knows about this!_

She stood up quickly and went to get the stupid bowl of porridge that the orange-headed idiot didn't even taste. She went to the kitchen and saw only a couple of maids who were busily doing their jobs at such an early hour. She put the bowl on the sink and went back to her room. It's Sunday today. And it's still too early to wake up. It's only 4 in the morning, and the cellphone just had to ring at this time. _Right, I forgot to change the settings last night…_

She went to her bed and sat there. A little too far from Ichigo. Rukia was careful not to wake him up and she just sat there, looking at the wall. She felt her eyelids becoming heavier, and not after a long time, she, too already had her eyes closed. At that time, Ichigo moved his way closer to Rukia and his arms were soon wrapped around her waist, of course, without him knowing.

If someone would be there and see them, the person would probably picture an image of a couple, sleeping peacefully.

Velonica woke up, feeling something uncomfortable. She went out of the guest room and went to the bathroom. On the way, she passed Rukia's bedroom. She touched the door knob gently, to see if it was locked or not. It wasn't. With half-closed eyes, she opened the door quietly and peeked inside. In front of the door was a bed. A big and fluffy bed, as she put it. And on the bed was a figure of two persons. And you know who they are.

She touched her pocket, searching for her cell phone. She had changed to a pair of shorts with pockets and a light-colored, sleeveless blouse. _Lucky!_, she thought. By now, both her eyes were opened fully because of the excitement that she was feeling now. She reached for her cell phone and began to focus on Rukia and Ichigo as their image were now seen on Velonica's cellphone screen.

1, 2, 3, click! A picture of the two was now saved in her gadget. _Perfect!_

Yet, she felt her abdomen hurt and that's it, she hurriedly closed Rukia's door resulting to a loud "Bam!" and went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

_The light had sneaked its way through the window glass and somehow, the light made its way to Ichigo's face. He was snoring and his mouth was hanging open slightly. As if on impulse, his snoring stopped, he scrunched his eyebrows and tried to open his eyes. When he did so, the yellow gleam of bright sunlight was what greeted him. He brought his hand to his face and felt his arm a little bit sore when he felt something weighing on it. He saw Rukia's dark hair and her perfect features. He took his time looking at her when Rukia opened her eyes, blinded by the sunlight as she covered her eyes with her hands._

"_Rukia," Ichigo said quietly. She stood up abruptly upon hearing his voice. _

"_Ichigo! S-sorry for sleeping beside you. It must have been difficult for you since I move a lot when sleeping! And-," before she can continue, Ichigo claimed her lips, kissing her lightly, gently. Too mushy for someone of Ichigo's likes. _

_Rukia blushed hard and began to kiss him back. His arms sneaked around her, putting her in an embrace she can never forget. _

_Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Byakuya and Velonica, singing happily for the two. Rukia looked up and as she saw the two, she can't help but say "__**WHAT THE HELL?!**__" aloud._

"Gah!," she woke up from her dream and felt someone looking at her. She looked at her side, and saw Ichigo gazing at her confusedly.

"Are you alright?," he asked.

"Y-yeah! I'm alright, just a freakin' dream, after all,"

"Oh," came his short reply.

"What time is it?," she heard him ask. She searched for her table clock-picture frame and read 9:30.

"It's 9:30, Ichigo. Anyway, are you feeling well now?," She reached up to Ichigo's forehead and touched it. "Yep, no sign of fever at all."

"Thanks," he muttered. Rukia was confused. "What?,"

"I said thanks. Thanks for taking care of me… and thanks for .. for listening to me last night,"

Silence filled the room.

"No problem," she replied.

* * *

"I am telling you the truth, Byakuya!!," Velonica cried as she continuously tried to get Byakuya's attention by hovering her cell phone in front of his face. But all the while, he just closed his eyes.

"Byakuya! Just look at this! Please, please, please!!,"

He opened his eyes just to see her pleading 'puppy eyes". "Alright."

She grinned widely as Byakuya looked at her cell phone. She knew that the two, Rukia and Ichigo are fated for each other.

"So, what's your point?," Byakuya asked flatly. She looked up at him. "You're impossible! Don't you get it? They're made for each other!,"

"Hnn.. We also had that moment once. Or twice. Instead, you left me and came back many years later," as he said that, he faced the window, not letting Velonica see his face. They were in Byakuya's office. Velonica stood up from her sitting position. She was about to go to Byakuya and take a good look at his face when -

"Don't ever think you can make me feel better now."

* * *

"Ichigo! We haven't eaten breakfast yet!," Rukia almost shouted after they finished fixing her bed. Folding the sheets were hard for Rukia since the blankets were super thick and she's glad Ichigo's there to help her.

"Crap. I still have to go home. That idiotic father of mine would think about something that's out-of-this world,"

"How about you eat here first and I'll ask someone to take you home?,"

"No, it's alright. I can go home alone. And I'll just eat at home,"

"Ichigo! Don't be stubborn! Nii-sama will get angry with me if you do that! He will think I'm treating you cruelly!,"

"Shut up, noisy midget! I really have to go home!,"

"The heck! I'm not a midget! You giant strawberry!,"

"Damn it midget, just shut up already. You're so noisy!,"

"You shut up first, you stupid snoring-orange-head!,"

"What?! I don't snore! Maybe you do!,"

"You DO snore! And too loudly, I say! I can't even get a good sleep without hearing your snores and your mouth was hanging open WIDE all the time!,"

"What the eff are you talking about midget?!,"

-----

A servant was passing by Rukia's bedroom after cleaning the bathroom and heard voices inside the bedroom. She stopped and listened.

"Well, don't you have any more comebacks aside from midget?!,"

"Aghh. You're just too stubborn! Shut the hell up weird bangs!,"

"Go kill yourself! My hairstyle is just natural, unlike someone who look like they dyed it out with some ugly hue of orange!,"

_I've never heard Rukia-sama as energetic as this before._ The servant smiled to herself before walking along the corridors to continue her tasks.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it was a rather short chapter but I will try to write another one tomorrow and post it as soon as possible.

And please leave some reviews! Thanks~!


End file.
